


Enemies

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fighting, Smut, awkward Steve is awkward, male!dom!smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sent to kill The Winter Soldier, who is sent to kill her. In the midst of fighting things get heated, which leads to angry sex. Then, reader notices missed calls and unread texts from Steve, who, obviously, got worried and wants to check on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One by one, you were putting everything you deemed needed in your backpack. Today was the day – you were to face the Winter Soldier, after weeks of seeking and tracking him. Of course, Natasha told you he was a legend, a ghost, but a task had been given to you and you had to accomplish it. An order was an order, after all.

Your gun, a Taser and a knuckle-duster were put securely in, now thrown on your back, pack, but you always trusted the most in your fighting skills. Backs could get lost, hours of exhausting training – never.

You looked on your phone, checking the time and quickly left your flat, locking the door. According to your observation and the file you were given, Bucky should be getting out of a subway near you to head to his next target. Who it was you didn’t know and you didn’t have to. You were focused entirely on getting your task done.

You run down the stairs and out of the block, walking up the street quickly to catch him before you could lost him for god only knew how long. Sometimes he was moving uncaught by anything and anyone, and often you had to guess where he might be.

But that particular position of his was more than sure, confirmed by Nick Fury himself. You were scanning the faces of people passing you, making sure that you didn’t miss him already. Yet, he was nowhere to be seen and you were almost at the stairs to the subway station. A cold shiver run down your spine from a sudden fear that he was gone and you didn’t even had a chance to end him.

And then, you spotted him. His head was lowered, hidden under the a black hood, his eyes however were busy with looking at he crowd of people as if he was seeking someone.  You walked past a group of people and turned around to follow him, already remembering how many alleys were near, so you could drag him in one of them.

When you were looking around and between the building, coming closers to where you lived, Bucky somehow got lost. You stopped, fervently jumping from place to place, from a person to a person, with your eyes, but you couldn’t see him anywhere. As if the ground opened and devoured him.

“Move.” a harsh voice said from behind you and you felt a hard grip on your side. Taken by surprise, you started to walk, but in your mind, you were planning how to knock him down, where to lead him and what were your chances to stay alive after that encounter.

You decided that the best choice was your flat, or at least a staircase – you knew that area very well, your chances were the highest there.

So, step by step, you head there and, to your surprise and terror, Bucky was heading there too, even without your lead.

“How do you..?” you began, but he gripped your side tighter, undeniably leaving bruises there.

“Just go.” He grunted and, hissing, you opened the front door and began climbing the stairs. Somewhere in a half way to your apartment, you took a chance – throwing your elbow hard up and behind you, you hit him in his cheek and Bucky released you from his grip. You didn’t look back, you raced up the stairs, hoping to reach your door before he could reach you.

You were hearing his heavy footsteps as he chased you up the stairs and in the corridor, and when you finally unlocked the door and opened it, he was almost at your side. you jumped in and swung the door shut, but his bionic arm stopped it from closing. With all your might, you pushed it, but Bucky was stronger – he sneaked in, shutting the door behind him, leaving you no time to think.

You threw the unnecessary backpack aside, not bothering to look for any weapon – there was no point, since Bucky was right in front of you, getting ready to punch you in your face with his bionic arm. And that wouldn’t end well.

You blocked him, luckily, and kicked him in his knee, but it didn’t move him. He was pushing you further, trying to make you let go of him, but you moved your other hand to grip on his arm, having only your legs left to fight.

You bent your leg, trying to hit him where man most suffer with your knee, but he jerked his hips back, avoiding it. He then relaxed his arm a little and you thought he was giving up, but Bucky, in the next second, pushed even stronger, sending you against a wall, your back hitting it hard and you shouted from the pain.

With wide open eyes you watched Bucky sending his metal fist in your direction and you managed to move your head to the side, making him hit the wall. You used this time to kick him in his stomach and when he bent in half, you punched him in his cheek, sending him on the floor.

Panting, you sent another kick in his stomach, and when he turned on his back, you jumped on him, straddling him, and placed both your hands on his neck, clenching your palms.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was sent to kill you.” he said calmly but coolly, his voice hoarse due to your grip on his neck.

“What a coincidence, sweetheart, I was sent to kill you.” you smirked, chocking him a bit more. Adrenaline was running through your veins, but you were calm. You would end him with your own hands, if needed.

Bucky’s eyes lit up with something you guess and he let a strangled groan escape past his parted lips as you grasped tighter, brushing your hips against his as well in order to steady yourself.

And then you felt it. He was aroused and, from how hard and big he was against your crotch, you assumed that he liked what you were doing to him very much.

You didn’t have much time to wonder about it, because Bucky, using your brief distraction, gripped your hips and stood up with you, almost tearing your jeans apart, when he unzipped them and rolled them down your legs with your panties along.

Then you were pinned against the wall once more, but now you were waiting impatiently for what was coming next. You were actually surprised how wet you were and when Bucky got rid of his trousers just enough for his hard erection to spring free, you felt yourself getting even wetter at the prospect of feeling him inside.  He wasted no time, thrusting into you immediately, placing one hand on your ass and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

His other hand took your wrists and pinned them above your head and you arched your back, anticipation clouding your mind and when he finally started to move, you moaned loudly, encouraging him.

He set a pace of powerful and rapid thrusts, hitting your sweet spot every time he pumped back in you, making you go absolutely crazy as he took you harshly. His every push was marked by your pleasure filled screams and his pumps became erratic as his own bliss were coming closer.

But, as he slammed his hips hard against yours, your climax came, making you scream his name and arch your back. Your walls clenched around his member and Bucky couldn’t stand it – with low growl he came undone, spending himself deep within you.

Panting heavily he let go of you, and leant his forehead against the wall next to your head. You put your hands on his chest, unsure of the state of your still trembling legs, while you caught your breath and only then you heard a strange noise.

“It’s doing it again.” Bucky muttered, reaching down for your pants. “Your phone.”

Frowning, you took your cell of the pocket and unlock the screen. To your horror, you saw 3 missed calls from Steve. There was also a notification that you got 5 texts. You opened the most recent one with racing heart.

“ _Y/N, stop ignoring me! I’m on my way to check if you’re OK. Steve._ ” you read and gasped.

“Oh, shit. You gotta go.” you announced, moving Bucky from the wall and pulling your jeans on. He looked at you from under his knitted brows, but gathered himself in no time, while you  tried to make your living room look less like battlefield.

“How should I go, Y/N?” he asked and you shivered at the sound of your name in his mouth. You ignored it, however, as you turned to face him and pointed to a direction leading deeper into your flat.

“Fire escapes. Straight there.” Bucky nodded and headed there, yet he stopped just before he reached the window.

“See you soon then.”

“Yeah, I guess.” you answered with a shrug and, maybe you imagined that, Bucky smirked and disappeared in the next second, just as Steve knocked on your door and you rolled your eyes.

What a busy day it was!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 'the fight' Bucky starts visiting reader at nights, which, during the days, makes her look rather exhausted. Steve notices that and asks her about that, she doesn't say anything, yet one evening Steve comes to her flat and Bucky, convinced that it's pizza delivery guy, opens the door.

You yawned, covering your mouth, as you walked out of bathroom and headed to your bedroom. It was late, almost a middle of the night and you dreamt of nothing more than at least few hours of sleep. You were exhausted after another day of tiring and boring paper-work. Your eyes were stinging and you couldn’t feel your neck, which hurt you every time you turned it.

But you didn’t dare to say a word of complain. Fury was, well, furious that you had failed with your mission of killing The Winter Soldier, so he assigned you to deal with paper work till he decided that you were back in the game. Knowing him, a long time would pass before you would be given another case. It was a miracle he let you keep your gun.

Snuggling under warm duvet, you nuzzled against a pillow and after setting an alarm in your phone, you closed your eyes, finally relaxing under the coziness of your bed sheets. Slowly you let your mind wander on its own, feeling as sleep was slowly creeping to you.

But as you were about to give up and doze off, a strange sound invaded your sleepy mind. You opened your eyes a little and, in the deep darkness of late night, you noticed your window being open with a quiet squeak. Reaching to your nightstand for your gun, you sat up on your bed, pointing the weapon at an intruder, who managed to sneak a leg into your room.

“Stay where you are” you barked angrily and the stranger hesitantly did what you wanted.

“Y/N, it’s me. Bucky.” you heard and you didn’t even need his name to recognize your supposed-to-be-killed-by-you target, who you accidently had sex with. His deep, a little scratchy voice was enough.

In sort of proof that it was truly him, Bucky slid his bionic arm in and you sighed, lowering your gun. You put it away, before you stood up and went to the window, helping him to jump inside your room. You closed it after he was in.

“I suppose you came to finish your job, didn’t you?”

“No.”

You frowned, eyeing his stern expression and tensed muscles. “Then what do you want?”

“You.” Bucky panted, his eyes wandering over your figure and you felt your skin tickling wherever his eyes landed. It was so unexpected that you started to think that you were dreaming.

“I want _you_ ” he repeated and reached to touch your forearm and pull you closer. His fingers felt real, his hot breath on your neck felt real and you happily gave in to that sensation, letting him keep you awake for the rest of the night.

______

As much as you loved having Bucky almost every night to yourself, you started to feel slightly annoyed by his late night visits. It totally screwed up your sleeping schedule and soon you had to learn to use every minute of free time to have a nap. Often, Steve would find you napping, with your head laid on the top of the papers you were working on.

And that time was no different as your eyes needed a break from filling tons of papers and browsing the net on your laptop in between. You decided that a short nap wouldn’t be anything bad and you had just started to dream about sliding down the hill on Steve’s shield as someone gently shook your arm, breaking your rest.

“Wake up” a familiar, soft voice spoke and you opened one eye to see it owner.

“Hey, Cap.” You muttered, straightening your back and stretching your arms above your head with a muffled moan.  “Need my help?”

“No, I just came to-“ he searched your face and a worried wrinkle knitted his forehead. “You look terrible, Y/N.”

“Thanks, you’re always so nice, Steve.” You rolled your eyes, turning your gaze to the screen, quickly closing the page you were browsing before Steve could notice.

“Beds?” he asked, raising his brows, with a small smile tugging on his lips. “So that’s why you look so exhausted lately! I saw dark circles under your eyes and all those cups of coffee you’ve been drinking all the time, and I started to worry.”

“No need to, I’m fine.” You said quickly, hoping he wouldn’t question you more, but, of course, Steve couldn’t help himself.

“So, what’s wrong with your bed?”

_It broke in half last night while I was riding your best friend so hard he smashed his metal fist on it, when he came._

“It’s simply uncomfortable. I can’t get any good sleep on it.” you began to nervously chew on the inner side of your cheek, silently praying for him to stop asking questions. You were more than happy to be able to call him your friend, but at that very moment you wanted to be alone with your searching for new piece of furniture.

“Okay then” he admitted, but you saw that he wasn’t any less concerned about your state. However, he headed to the door, turning to look at you one more time before he went out.  “If you need my help with it, just ask.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” you smiled reassuringly at him, but it didn’t fool him. Your pale, almost grey skin and, mentioned earlier, dark circles under your eyes said something opposite and Steve wouldn’t be himself, if he didn’t worry about you at least a little. And he decided that if you wouldn’t look any better soon, he had to do something about it.

__________

“Harder, oh Bucky, harder!” you cried as the tension and building quickly pleasure began to be unbearable.

Bucky slid his cold metal arm along your spine sending shivers through your body as he picked up his pace slamming his hips against yours rapidly, sending you closer and closer to the pleasant oblivion. He took his sweet time to tease you, before he finally bucked your hips up and took your from behind, thrusting in rather erratic rhythm, but he knew you liked it the most.

From your back, his bionic arm traveled to your breast, kneading it and twisting your nipple, to which you moaned loudly. His pushes were strict and concentrated entirely on you as he was hitting your sweet spot with every powerful pump, pushing you over the edge and joining you soon after with a wild growl as your walls pulsated around him.

Out of breath, he fall on the bed next to you, smirking at you devilishly. You were panting heavily but as soon as you caught your breath, you stood up from the bed, looking for your clothes.

“That dude with pizza will be here soon, I’m going under the shower.” You announced, finally finding your panties. Your t-shirt or trousers were nowhere to be seen so you took Bucky’s t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. “And, Bucky, can you wear at least boxers?”

“I thought you enjoy me more without them.” he muttered, pretending to be offended, but that teasing smile of his was still plastered on his face, and you rolled your eyes, walking out of the bedroom, not bothering to reply him.

A month and a half. It was enough for Bucky to feel almost at home at your place, coming soon after 2 AM and staying awake with you til very morning, sometimes leaving immediately, sometimes eating breakfast with you. Rarely, just as today, he would come at the evening to spend more time with you, full of not only fervent lovemaking, but conversations as well. And he seemed to forget about his clothes in a minute he (or you) ripped them off of him, remembering to dress only right before his departure.

Bothered by it or not, you had to admit that his visits were something you were looking forward to whole day.

You started the shower and hissed as lightly warm water hit you. Your skin was still hot from latest activity, but barely warm shower was a pleasant change and you reached for your favourite shower gel and began lathering it on your skin when you heard footsteps stopping just before the door.

“I like that new bed, you know.”

“You broke the previous one.” you countered, still unable to believe that this man could actually speak more than few words. It was still rather rare to have a proper conversation with him, but  Bucky was slowly learning how to deal with others again.

“And I carried new one up here.” he said defensively and you giggled, rinsing the  lather from your skin. You opened your mouth to answer him as your heard a knock on the front door.

“Get the door, will ya?” you stopped the shower and reached for the towel, hearing Bucky’s steps towards the door and the door being open. And then there was silence.

Uh-oh. You quickly dried yourself, sensing that something was not entirely fine.

“Bucky?!” Steve’s full of surprise voice reached your ears and you put on your panties and Bucky’s t-shirt and stormed out of the bathroom and to the door.

“Oh, fuck, Steve, I can explain this!”

“Language, young lady!” he scolded and both you and Bucky raised your brows at him. Then, he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

You glanced at Bucky, who was looking at his feet with guilty expression and you thanked God that he put his jeans on. Still, his too large shirt on you and his bare chest were telling enough.

You sighed, gathering the courage to speak.

“It’s not what you think. Well, not entirely.” you mumbled, biting your lip. It was the worst thing you could say, but at that moment you couldn’t think of anything else.

Steve folded his arms on his chest and looked at you expectantly, waiting for further explanation.

“It is what you think, Steve.” Bucky said and you threw your arms into the air and grunted with resignation. Why he had to be so straightforward?

“Yeah, I see that. How long does that little thing of yours last?”

“Over a month.” You admitted shamefully.

“And you didn’t think you should at least tell me that you knew where Bucky was?”

“And what exactly you expected me to say? That me and Bucky are scre- sleeping with each other?” you frowned, raising your voice a little and Steve sighed.

“It would be enough if you said that you know where to find him.” his voice was sad and suddenly you felt guilty as never before. You were well aware of how he cared about his old friend, damn, you were helping him with looking for Bucky, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to confess what Bucky and you were doing during sleepless nights. And, on top of that, to Captain America himself.

The awkward silence followed and you glance at Bucky, who glanced at Steve, who was glancing between you and his best friend, none of you sure what to say or how to apologize.

Out of sudden, there was a loud knock on the door and you rushed to open it. It was delivery boy and you quickly took money from Bucky’s jeans pocket and hand it to the guy, not even looking how much you gave him. from his surprised expression, you guessed that far more than pizza costed. Luckily, Bucky and Steve were out of his sight so you shut the door and presented the box to the men, grinning widely.

“Pizza?” you asked innocently and both men frowned, but soon they couldn’t hold back laughter and, exchanging apologies, Steve pulled Bucky into a hug, to which you could only smile wider and blink away the tears that threaten to stream down your cheeks.

Soon, you were pulled into a hug, too, snuggled between two best friend who were finally reunited. You knew it would not be easy for all of you from that day on, but what mattered the most was that the three of you were filled with happiness. It was a day to remember.

And you knew you would remember it.


End file.
